High School DxD: Twilight
by Ghost Writer FanFiction
Summary: We'd never given much thought to how we would die, though we did have reason enough in the last few years. But even if we had, we wouldn't have imagined it like this. Twilight Saga and Live and Death crossover with High School DxD. Rated Mature for safty reasons as I don't know where I'm going with this story yet. No set time line for posting chapters. Removing Soon.
1. Time Line

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of the original authors. No profit is sought for this story. No copyright infringment intended.

* * *

 **Preface**

We'd never given much thought to how we would die, though we did have reason enough in the last few years. But even if we had, we wouldn't have imagined it like this.

We stared across the long field, into the dark eyes of the hunters, and they looked pleasantly back at us.

At least it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone we loved, noble even. That ought to count for something.

We knew that if we'd never gone to Kuoh Town, we wouldn't be about to die now. But, terrified as we was, we couldn't bring ourselves to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyound any of our expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunters smile in a friendly way as they sauntered forward to kill us.

* * *

 **Timeline**

As this story takes place after the Twilight Saga and High School DxD Hero series some of the Character histories of the Twilight Saga cast has changed for this story.

Carlisle Cullen was born to a Vampire Father and and Human Mother in 1640 in London, England.

In 1663, after his 23rd birthday Carlisle was attacked by a group of men for being a Dhampir (half human half vampire) and was found by Sirzechs Lucifer. Sirzechs changed Carlisle's human side into a devil by placing one of his evil bishops into him, thus preventing him from dieing.

In 1701, Sirzechs sent Carlisle to investigate the Volturi by acting like a new Vampire.

In 1801, after he had finished his investigatiion of the Volturi he was promoted to a high ranking devil, given land in the Underworld next the Gremory Family Domain, and was given his own set of evil chess pieces. Later in 1801 he left for the new world (United States) and went in search of his family to fill his pieces after he was told by a friend that he would find them all in the New World.

In 1844, Jasper Whitlock was born

In 1861, Jasper joined the Confederate Army at 17.

In 1863, after working in hospitals all over the eastern U.S. as a doctor for the last 62 years Carlisle found Jasper as he was being attacked by Maria. Carlisle killed Maria and the other two women with her and placed one of his evil knights in Jasper. Becasue the evil piece was placed in Jasper while he was changing, Jasper became a Devil/Dhampir like Carlisle.

In 1895, Esme Anne Platt was born.

In 1901, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. and Marie Alice Masen was born to Edward Anthony Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen.

In 1911, Esme broke her leg falling out of a tree on her families farm. At the hospital Carlisle was the one to place a cast on her leg.

In 1913, Esme married Carlisle and became Carlisle's Queen.

In 1914, Carlisle and Esme officialy adopts Jasper as thier son in the Underworld.

In 1915, Rosalie Lillian Cullen was born to Carlisle and Esme. She was born like 3/4 Devil 1/4 Vampire. Rosalie is the next heiress of the Cullen Family.

Also in 1915, Emmett McCarty was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

In 1918, Edward and Alice became sick with Spanish Influenza, few days later, after their father had died, their mother begged Carlisle to change Edward and Alice after discovering what Carlisle was. Shortly after Elizabeth Masen died. Edward and Alice are a full Devils and not a Devil/Dhampir. Carlisle placed his other knight in Edward and one of his Bishops in Alice. Edward also becomes the second adopted son of Carlisle and Esme after Jasper and Alice became thier adopted daughter. It was later discovered that Alice was Jasper's mate.

In 1933, Rosalie was sexually & physically attacked by Royce King and some of his friends from the King Family Domain, after she rufused his marriage proposal, and was emotionally traumatized from it.

In 1934, Rosalie got her revenge on Royce with Edward, Jasper, and Alice's help.

In 1935, Rosalie came across Emmett as he was being mauled by a black bear near his home in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Knowing that Emmett was her mate and not sure how to save him she transported hime via magic circle back to the Cullens home in hopes that Carlisle would help and save him for her. It was decided that Emmett and Rosalie would become Carilsle's Rooks.

In 1936, Sirzech sent the Cullens to create a treaty with the Quileute Tribe after Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosealie discovered them while hunting.

September 13th, 1987 - Isabella Marie Swan was born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan.

December 1987 - Renee leaves Charlie and takes Isabella with her after he refuses to leave his parents both of were in failing health. They move in with Renee's Mother in Downey, California.

March 1988 - Renee divorces Charlie.

In 1990, Renee moves her and Isabella to Riverside, California after Renee got a degree in early education and got a job as kindergarten teacher.

January 14th 1990 - Jacob Black was born in La Push, Washington to William "Billy" Black and Sarah black

Summer of 1994 - Renee moves her and Isabella to Phoenix, Arizona.

Late 1999 or Early 2000 - Jacob's Parents are in a car accident that killed his mother, Sarah, and put his father, Billy, in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. His sister would later move away as it was to hard from them in La Push with out thier Mom.

Summer of 2002 - Last summer that Isabella went to Forks to stay with her dad for the Summer. After that he took her on two week vactions in Florida, California, or Hawaii.

August 2003 - The Cullens move to Forks when Billy Black ask for help with some rogue Vampires.

September 2004 - Renee marries a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer

January 17th, 2005 - Isabella moves in with her Dad, Charlie, after she discovered that Renee was unhappy staying home with her while Phil travels around the U.S. to play baseball with his minor league team.

January 18th, 2005 - Isabella meets Edward who is drawn to her for some unknown reason. Scared that he may do something bad he returns to the Cullens home in the Underworld.

January 24th, 2005 - Edward returns to Forks.

January 25th, 2005 - Edward saves Isabella from being crushed by Tyler Crowley's Van.

January 26th to March 1st, 2005 - Edward avoids Isabella

March 2nd, 2005 - Isabella is asked to the Dance by Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Edward spends his first night in Isabella's Room with out her know that he is thier.

March 3rd, 2005 - Isabella sits with Edward at lunch, Isabella nearly passes out during blood testing in Biology class and Edward drives her home.

March 4th, 2005 - Edward goes with Emmett to deal with a rogue devil near Seattle. Emmett later hunts in the forest near Mt. Rainer.

March 5th, 2005 - Isabella goes to First Beach and later meets Jacob and a few of the other boys from La Push. Jacob tells Isabella about the cold ones. Isabella has a nightmare about Edward.

March 6th, 2005 - Isabella searches for information on vampires on the internet. She later walks in the woods to clear her head.

March 7th & 8th, 2005 - The Cullens return to the underworld to attend a promation cermony for a Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

March 8th, 2005 - Isabella goes with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles so they can shop for dresses and Isabella and can tell them what she thanks of them. She later goes in search for a bookstore and get lost. Edward saves her and reveals what he really is and his ability to read everyone mind except for her's.

March 9th, 2005 - Edward picks Isabella up for school to let everyone at school know they are a couple. Isabella starts asking questions...

March 10th, 2005 - Edward starts to ask questions about Isabella to get to know her.

March 11th, 2005 - The Cullen's leave school after lunch to deal with a rogue devil near Portland, Oregon.

March 12th, 2005 - Edward takes Isabella to the meadow where they finish asking each other questions. Edward spends the night with Isabella and holds her in his arms while she sleeps.

March 13th, 2005 - Edward takes Isabella to the Cullen's home to officially meet everyone of the Cullen Family. They than take her to watch how they play baseball togather. James, Victoria, and Laurent hears the Cullen's playing baseball and comes to the field to investigate what's going on. James smells Bella and tries to attack the and Cullens defend her. James and Victoria leaves and Laurent reveals that James is a Tracker. Laurent than leaves to go to Denali, Alaska after hearing from the Cullens that there is a coven of vampires there with the same diet as the Cullens. Later that night Jasper and Alice leaves with Isabella to head for Phoenix, Airzona.

March 14th, 2005 - Jasper, Alice, and Isabella arrives in Phoenix.

March 16th, 2005 - James tricks Isabella into believe he has her mother and if she wants to save her she had to come to him. Edward reaches them first and fights with James. At some point James bites Isabella to drink her blood and Edward rips him off and than the others (except Esme and Rosalie) shows up to help. With help from Jasper and Emmett, Alice kills James and they start a fire to burn his body parts. Edward sucks the venom from Isabella's arm before ot gets to far and she is forced to go though the change to become a vampire.

March 18th, 2005 - Isabella wakes in the hospital with multiple injures.

April or May of 2005 - Edward excorts Isabella to Prom.

September 13th, 2005 - Isabella's 18th Birthday. Isabella is cut by glass which cause the vampires of the family to tense up and with Jasper's ability he not only had his own blood lust to deal with but the rest as well which forced Edward and Emmett to hold Jasper and take him outside. Carlisle takes care of Isabella's cut.

September 14th, 2005 - Edward starts to avoid Isabella and refuses to stay the night with her.

September 15th, 2005 - Edward continues to avoid Isabella and she works on her scrap book.

September 16th, 2005 - Edward tells Isabella that he and the Cullens are leaving her, thus causing her to go in to shock and later found by Sam.

September 17th, 2005 to January 15th, 2006 - Isabella goes into a zombie-like state, only doing what needed to survive. the night of the January 15th Charlie threatens to send Isabella back to her mother.

January 16th, 2006 - Isabella goes to the movies with Jessica to appease her Dad. Isabella discovers that she can hear Edward's voice when she puts her self in danger.

January 17th, 2006 - Isabella finds two bikes that needs some work and get help from Jacob to rebuild the bikes.

January 18th, 2006 - Isabella and Jacob buy parts for the bikes. They later are invited to eat dinner at the Clearwaters.

January 19th, 2006 - Isabella talk to Angela and the others about bear sightings in the near by woods. Jacob finishes the rebuild on Isabella's bike. Isabella visits the Cullen's empty house and finds a bag near the dear with her name on it, inside is a letter from Alice and money. In the letter Alice apologizes for leaving her behind and to let her know that Edward lied in the woods and where to find what he took from her. Isabella returns home and looks under the floor boards in her closet and finds everything. She tells no one what she finds.

January 20th, 2006 - Mike invites Isabella to the movies she declines the offer.

January 21st, 2006 - Jacob is at Isabella's house to study and stays for dinner.

January 23rd, 2006 - Jacob and Isabella works on Jacob's bike.

January 24th, 2006 - Isabella works at Newton's Store, Mike gets a little rough with Isabella as Jacob walks in to pick her up from work and puts Mike in his place.

January 25th, 2006 - Jacob finshes his bike. Jacob tells Isabella where they can go so he can teach her how to ride her motorcycle, on the way they see Sam and his gang cliff diving in to the ocean near First Beach. Isabella wrecks her bike while learning to ride it and recieves a cut on her forhead. She ends up with seven stitches from it but lies to Charlie and said she was injured in Jacob's garage.

January 28th, 2006 - Mike again gets rough with Isabella and again Jacob has to put him in his place.

January 30th, 2006 - Isabella ask Jacob to help her find the Meadow.

February 14th, 2006 - Isabella invites Jacob to join her and some friends from school to go the the movies in a few days while they are working on school work.

Febuary 16th, 2006 - Isabella drops a letter in the mail addressed to Alice.

Febuary 20th, 2006 - Isabella and Jacob meetup with her friends from school at the theaters, Mike is also there as Jessica's +1. Mike gets sick during the movie and makes an excuse to go to the bathroom. After the movie Isabella's friends from school head home. Mike again gets rough with Isabella not know that Jacob just went to the bathroom. Jacob comes out and notices how Mike has Isabella pinned against the wall. Jacob removes Mike and punches him once in the face. Isabella touches Jacob to calm him down and notices he is burining up. Jacob takes Bella home and admits he not feeling well. Isabella calls Jacob's house and Billy tells her that he is really sick and not to come over for a while.

Febuary 21st, 2006 - Calls in sick to work.

Febuary 22nd, 2006 - Isabella talks to Jacob on the phone and he tells her to stay away until he calls her.

Febuary 23rd to 27th, 2006 - Isbella calls to check on Jacob and keeps getting told he is sick and can't come to the phone.

Febuary 28th, 2006 - Harry Clearwater tells Charlie that he been having heart troubles and asks Charlie to take care of Sue, Leah, and Seth. Harry also explained to Charlie that Jacob is sick with mono and that Isabella needs to stay away. Isabella gets suspicious but decides to give it one more week.

March 4th, 2006 - Billy tells Isabella that Jacob is feeling better but that he out with his friends. Later that after noon she goes looking for the Meadow on her own. When she gets there she see Laurent and he explains that he was sent by Victoria to find out if she is still protected by the Cullens or not. However he can't see to keep him self in check and tells her that he is going to kill her, but before he can do that four giant wolves appear out of the woods and starts to chase after him. He is later killed in the woods not to far away.

March 7th - 9th, 2006 - Isabella calls Jacob's house only to be told he is out with his friends.

March 10th, 2006 - Isabella figures out that Jacob must be in Sam's gang and talks to her Dad about it. Later that day Isabella gives Quil, a boy from La Push, a ride home and he confirms that Jacob is now with Sam's gang. After droping Quil off Isabella goes to confront Jacob and he says he can't hang out with her anymore. He later changes his mind after Charlie confronts Billy about the situation. He tosses rocks at her bedroom window to get her to open it and than climbs the tree that is just out side to get into her window. He apologizes for the way he acted but says he still can't tell her the truth. He reminds her of the stories of the cold ones he told her when she first meet him on First Beach and tells her to think about them. That night she has a nightmare and wakes the next morning realizes that Jacob is a werewolf.

March 11th, 2006 - Charlie tells Isabella that the wolves have attacked somone and that he and a few men from Forks and La Push are going to hunt them down. Bella goes to warn Jacob. Jacob explains that they kill Laurent but there is another Vampire around. Bella than tells him about Victoria. Jacob and Isabella goes in search of the rest of the pack to explain what Isabella told him. Jacob and Paul get in a fight. Bella visit the pack at Sam and Emily's House. Jacob later explains a little more about what means to be a wolf.

March 12th - 15th - 2006, No school Spring Break Isabella spends the day in La Push unless she has to work. Jacob later promises to take her cliff diving.

March 16th, 2006 - Bella decided not to wait for Jacob to take her cliff diving and goes on her own. She almost drowns after seeing Victoria only for Jacob to rescue her before Victoria can reach her. Jacob almost kissed Isabella only to be stopped when she notices one of the Cullens cars parked out front of her place. Isabella runs inside to find that Alice has returned. Harry dies of a heart attack.

March 17th, 2006 - Alice and Isabella catch up

March 18th, 2006 - Alice decided to help Isabella get back with Edward as she knows he is suffering as much as Isabella is. Alice calls Edward to find out where he is. Charlie goes to Harry's funeral.

March 19th, 2006 - Alice and Isabella make plans to meetup with Edward. Edward doesn't know Alice is bring Isabella.

March 20th, 2006 - Alice and Isabella reach where Edward is. Edward finds out that Isabella is coming with Alice and tries to run but is cut-off by a pissed off Isabella. Edward explains why he left Isabella. But than puts Edward in his place and tells him that she should have some say on whats best for her. Edward promises never to leave Isabella again.

March 21st, 2006 - Alice, Edward, & Isabella returns to Forks.

March 22nd, 2006 - Isabella puts her mortality to a vote. Edward agrees to Isabella being changed into a Devil if Isabella agrees to marry him.

April 7th, 2006 - Jacob drops Isabella's bike out front of her house and confronts Edward and Isabella about the treaty.

May of 2006 was fair month for everyone, besides the news in Seattle of people disappearing, Isabella got her acceptence latter to the University in Alaska. Alice got a vision of Victoria so Edward took Isabella to Florida to see her mother, Renee. The rest of the Cullens and the wolves chase Victoria, Emmett and Paul gets into fight as Emmett nearly crosses the boarder into the tribes land. Isabella reveals to her mother that Edward proposed to her and she accepted his proposal. Edward and Isabella returned to Forks after spending the weekend with her mom. Jacob calls Isabella in weeks only to find out reather she was still human or not and to find if her and Edward would be at school the next day so he can confront Edward infront of Isabella. by the end of the month comes Isabella learned some more about the pack including imprinting and that those who continue to phase never age.

June and July of 2006 however was a hard months. Jacob was letting his felling known to Isabella, so she was fighting with her own fellings. They learned of Victoria's New Born Army in and that they were the reason for the missing people in Seattle. They made a deal with the pack to help them in the fight with the new born army after Alice has a vision of them coming to Forks. It was decided that Isabella would leave her sent in and around the field that they decided to meet Victoria's Army but that she and Edward would be else where with Jacob and Seth. The Cullens and the wolves defeated the New Born Army but Victoria and one of her vampires named Riley figured out that Edward and Isabella were not there so they went in search of them and found them on a nearby mountain. Seth killed Riley in the fight and Edward killed Victoria after Isabella distracted her by cutting her arm open. But before Victoria and Riley showed up Jacob guilt triped Isabella into getting him to kiss her after he learns that Isabella and Edward are engaged. Jacob was injured by a new born that no one seen after he, Seth, Edward, and Isabella returned to the field where the battle took place. Isabella said goodbye to Jacob for good after checking on him. Edward later on asks Charlie for Isabella's hand in marriage. And Isabella's truck is distoryed by a tree falling onto it which gave Edward the excuse to buy her a Mercedes Guardian. Jacob receives an invitation to Isabella and Edward's wedding along witha note from Edward three weeks before the wedding. Grief stricken, Jacob phases and runs off. The tripal elders and the pack let him go as they know he needs time to come to terms with thier wedding and Isabella's change. Charlie posts poster in every city on the Olympic Peninsula looking for Jacob not knowing he is in Canada.

August 1st to 12th, 2006 - Isabella calls Seth to see if he has any news on Jacob. Alice does the final fittings for Charlie and Isabella and Edward attends his bachelor party.

August 13th, 2006 - Isabella marries Edward and becomes Carlisle's second Bishop. Jacob returns to attend the reception and nearly starts a fight after learning what Bella has become. That night Edward and Isabella leaves for Isle Esme.

August 14th, 2006 - Edward and Isabella reach Isle Esme and that night they make love for the first time.

August 15th - 20th, 2006 - Isabella has strange dreams and her appetite changes.

August 21st, 2006 - Isabella and Edward make love for the second time. Isabella continues to have strange dreams.

August 22nd, 2006 - Isabella and Edward discovers that Isabella is pregnant and for safty returns to Forks.

August 23rd, 2006 - Isabella and Edward arrives in Forks and goes to the Cullens. Carlisle does some test and finds out the baby is fine and is growing normally. He latter picks up so prenatal vitamins that he wants Isabella to take during her pregency.

September of 2006 - Jacob learns that Isabella and Edward have returned and leaves to visit with her at the Cullens. He apologizes for the way he acted and she accepts his apology. They tell him of her pregency. Sam learns of the pregency and not knowing what the Cullens are really tries to have the pack attack the Cullens and kill Isabella before her child can be born as he beleaves that it will be a vampire. Jacob splits from the pack with Seth and Leah to protect Isabella and the Cullens. Jacob and Leah talks about the reason for imprinting. Jared tries to get Jacob to return with his pack back to the tribe and they refuse. The Cullens celebrates Isabella's birthday. One of her gifts is a gift to her and Edward and that was a cottage on the Cullen property.

October - November of 2006 - Leah becomes Jacob's Beta. Embry Call & Quil Ateara V joins Jacob's pack after learning the truth about the Cullen's and Isabella. Sirzechs appears in the front room of the Cullens when Jacob and the pack is there. Sirzechs gives Carlisle Mutation pieces to replace is normal pawns he didn't use. Jacob's pack join Carlisle's peerage as the mutatied pawns leaving Carlisle 3 mutatied pawns left to fill.

December 1st - 25th 2006 - The Volturi finds out about Isabella and the Cullen's. Alice sees a vision of Volturi coming to Forks to kill them believing they are vampires. Carlisle contacts his friends in the Vampire community and the Devil community to help. The Archangel Michael with his members of the Spades comes to help the Cullens. Rias Gremory's and Issei Hyoudou's Peerages also comes to help as well as some of the fallen angels asscioted with Azazel. Edward, Isabella, Jacob, Leah, and Seth goes over Charlie's to celabrate Christmas with him and Sue.

December 26th, 2006 - **Author Note: This is where I start my story so come back later for Chapter 1.  
**

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thank of the timeline and where you think I should go with this story.  
Also, note that the time line may change as the story goes on to include new stuff or charater(s).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of the original authors. No profit is sought for this story. No copyright infringment intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - December 26th, 2006**  
 **They Came  
Isabella's Point of View**

They came in a rigid formation. They moved together, not in a march, but in synchronicity from the tree line. A dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover over the snow covered ground. The outer edges was gray; the color darkened with each line of bodies until the center of the formation where there was the deepest of black color. Every face was shadowed by the hood of their cloaks.

The configuration folded outward. The motion suggested that it was the opening of a fan. The gray-cloaked figures spread out to the flanks while the darker forms surged forward in the center. Their progress forward was slow, with no hurry, tension, or anxiety. It was a pace of those who thought they were invincible.

Thus far, the Volturi were too disciplined to show any kind of emotion. I couldn't help counting the cloaked figures. There were thirty-two of them. Even if you didn't count the two black cloaked figures in the back, who I took as the wives of Aro and Caius - their protected position suggested that they were not going to get involved in the attack - we still looked outnumbered to them. They also didn't show any kind of surprise or dismay at the collection of vampires that waited for them. We looked disorganized and unprepared in comparison.

And then, as if their numbers were not enough, while the Volturi slowly advanced forward, more vampires began entering the clearing behind them. It was easy to understand their mindset - the faces were that explicit. This was an angry mob looking for justice. It was clear that this more than forty vampires was the Volturi's witnesses.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered to himself and then chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

They however stopped in their tracks when the giant wolves of Jacob's and Sam's Packs moved out of the woods next to us, and the magic circles appeared with devils, angels, and fallen angels stepping out of them.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wifes, the entire guard. All of them together. It's good we didn't go to Volterra." Stefan hissed back.

At this point I see one vampire on the opposing side that did not seem to belong to the Volturi. It was Irina of the Denali Clan as she hesitated in between two guard members, her expression unique among the others. Irina was horrified to see her sisters and clan members on our side.

Edward snarled, a very low but fervent sound. "Alistair was right," he murmured to Carlisle.

Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

"Caius came to destroy us, and Aro came to acquire those of us with abilities." Edward breathed almost silently back; only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see that Isabella is pregnant, so they are prefectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first we would need to defend the charge of telling a human about vampires." Then even lower. "Which they have no intention of letting us do."

Jacob gave a strange huff in response.

I became furious. My hopeless despair vanished entirely. A faint reddish glow highlighted the dark figures in front of me, and all I wanted to do in that moment was the chance to rip them apart and pile their body parts into a pile for burning. My lips curved back automatically, and a low snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach. I realized the corners of my mouth were turned up in a smile.

Zafrina and Senna from the Amazon coven, echoed my hushed growl. Edward squeezed the hand he still held, cautioning me.

The Volturi faces was still expressionless for the most part. Only two set of eyes betrayed any emotion at all. In the center, touching hands, Aro and Caius had paused to evaluate our side. The two didn't look at each other, but it was obvious that they were communicating. Marcus, though touching Aro's other hand, didn't seem to be a part of the conversation. His sxpression was not as mindless as the gaurds', but it was nearly as blank. He looked bored, like he did in the pictures I seen of the three of them.

The witnesses for the Volturi leaned toward us, their eyes fixed furiously on me, but they stayed near the forest, leaving a wide berth between themselves and the Volturi guard. Only Irina hovered close to the Volturi, just a few paces away from the wifes and their bodyguards.

As the pause lengthened, I heard Edward's breathing speed up.

"Edward, whats wrong?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

"They're not sure how to proceed. Caius and Aro were hoping that we would be alone, they didn't count on the packs, angels, demons, and fallen angels to be among us. They are weighing thier options, choosing key targets. Marcus is reading the strength of our bonds to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize, and the wolves, naturally. They have never been outnumbered like this before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They are not including their witnesses, they are meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience when you judges others." Edward breathed.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "This will be the only chance you'll get to say something before they attack."

Carisle squard his shoulders and moved a few steps infront of us. I hated to see him alone, unprotected. He spread his arms out, holding his palms up as if greeting an old friend, "Aro, It's been awhile. What brings you to Forks?"

The clearing was dead silent for a long moment. I could feel Edward 's tension rolling off of him in waves as he listened to Aro's assessment of Carlisle's words. The strain mounted as the seconds ticked by.

Aro stepped forward from the center of their formation. The shield, Renata, moved with him as if her tips of her fingers were sewn to his cloak. For the first time, the guard reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through their formation, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from their teeth. A few of the guard lowered into an attack position.

Aro held one hand up toward the guard. "Peace." He walked a few paces more, then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he said in a wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to meet us with."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right hand out as if Aro was standing only a few feet away and not almost a hundred yards between them. "You've but to touch my hand to know that's not my intent."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "But how can your intent passibly matter, in the face of what you and your clan have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his face, weather it was genuine or not, I couldn't tell.

"We have not committed the crime you are here to punish us for as we are not only Vampires but Devils as well. I was born to a Vampire father and a human mother in 1640, and than in 1663 I was attcked and was dieing when Sirzechs found me and made me a devil and a member of his peerage. So now I and my family, including Isabella, are under the Devils laws and not of the Vampires laws as you think." Carlisle pointed Sirzechs and I out as he said our names.

Before Aro could reply, Caius stepped forward to Aro's side. "You all still have vampire venom running through your system so you all still need to follow the laws of the vampires."

Ajuka, the cuurent leader of the devils until Sirzechs returns, than moved to stand next to Carlisle, "I'm afraid you are wrong young one as the three great powers out rank your laws. It we that decide weather you live or die, and it is we that will decide your fate here and now."

Than Shemhazai, the current Governor General of the Fallen Angels, and Gabriel, the current Archangel and leader of the Angels, moved forward to stand next to Ajuka.

Gabriel was the first to speak "Aro, you are found guilty of killing your sister, Didyme. What say you?"

"She and Marcus were going to leave and leave us weakened. We are meant to rule all vampires." Aro spoke in fear, I could see that he feared the three leaders.

It was at this moment that I also could tell that Chelsea was lossing hold on the members of the guard that were forced to join them. This also included Marcus, The witch twins, Jane and Alec.

Marcus went to make a move but it was Ajuka that stopped him. "You will have your revenge, Marcus, but we first must get through the crimes you and your brothers have done since being left in power of the Night Walker Vampires." He than looked towards Aro and Caius "It also seems like you two had a member of your clan force members of your clan to stay with you. What say you?"

"They had gifts that are to powerful to be left to another clan or to left to be by them selves." Aro again spoke in fear.

"Caius, what is your reason for the Volturi and your self to hunt down the Werewolves or otherwise known as Children of the Moon?" Shemhazai than spoke with authority.

"They tried to kill me." Caius replied without fear and acted as he was better than everyone including his brothers.

"No Caius, They didn't try to kill you. You tried to take a territory that was protected by them and they defended it nearly killing you. It was a select few not the entire species." Shemhazi replied with disapproval in his voice.

"Rias, can we borrow Akeno for a few?" Ajuka asked

"Ofcourse," A young woman with red hair, and about my age, give or take a year, answered. I take it that she is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan.

Than another young woman with very long black hair tied in a pony tail, and violet eyes, stepped forward and next to Ajuka. "What is it you need me to do, Sir?"

"I would like your help with detaining Aro and Caius for us while we discuss what to do with the Volturi as a hole." Ajuka replied.

"Oh goody, I get to play." Akeno said in a happy but yet in a sinister voice. She than began to fly with out her wings. All the sudden she went from where a japanese school uniform and transformed into a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Than casted spell circles around Aro and Caius.

At the same time a separate spell circle appeared below our feet the covered the entire field except where the witnesses for the Volturi were standing, and a dome like shield apeared above us effectivly lockings us and the Volturi guard inside. Marcus, Jane, and Alec than moved from standing with the Volturi guard to stand on our side of the field, Other members of the guard followed.

* * *

A/N What do you think of my story so far? What do you think should happen to the guard? What should happen to Aro and Caius? What do you think Jane and Alec are doing?


	3. AN

I've Moved this story to Wattpad. Look for smoketony on Wattpad or the fanfiction with the same name as this one.


End file.
